The Nerd and The Badass
by ZoZo Sweet Cheeks
Summary: A One-Shot with Ichigo and Megumi /OC./


The Nerd and The Badass

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please excuse me for my spelling and grammar. I do not owe Ichigo, he belong ro Tite Kubo, the only thing that belongs to me is my OC. Please enjoy it. C:

"Kurosaki-kuuuuun!"

The carrot blinked as he turned to see the pinked haird girl running toward him. The moment he turned the female waved her hand, smiling brightly as she keep on running. "Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" She said right before she tripped and fell down. "Tachibana!" Yelled the orange head as he ran to her and picked her up quickly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked closey at her face to see if she had any cuts or bumps, but there were none. It's a good thing she has big breast. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just fell, no big deal!" She said as she smiled and patted the dirt on her uniform, "Be more careful next time." He said as he gave his usual scowl, she looked up at him and nodded. "Hai!" Was all she said, her hands moved to her chest and patted the dirt there, Ichigo's eyes looked at how they jiggled with each pat she did, he quickly looked away, but his eyes were still on them, "So, um, ready for school?" He said as he strached the back of his read, trying to change the subject quickly before he let his mind wonder too much. "Of course! Aren't I always?!" She said as she began to walk, but backwards. "Well yeah. Cause you're a nerd." He said as he walked with her, "Oi! Being a nerd is not all that bad! I get good grades that get me into a good college that can give me a good job that'll give me very good money and I can use the money to live in a nice house, have a dog or cat and once I get married, I'll be able to support my family!" She said as she looked at him, "Hey, hey! I wasn't saying that being a nerd is bad! But if you were those nerds that like Star Wars and dressed like your mother laid out your clothes, never heard of girlfriends, and live for video games, then you're the lame kind. But you aren't." He said as he poked her forehead as she keep walking backwards. "I better be the cool one's!" She said as she crossed her arms. "No, I'm the cool ones. You on the other hand ... Well, you're just a normal nerd." He said as he smirked at her, she pouted angerily and stopped walking, " You're not a nerd! You're a badass!" She said as she poked his nose and keep on walking, he blinked at her, "I think that's the first time I ever heard you cruse." He said as he looked ahead, trying to remember if she ever said a bad word before, she looked back at him, "Nani? I didn't even notice." She said as she rubbed the back of her head, she then made an 'o' with her mouth, "Kurosaki-kun is so much of a badass that it's rubbing on me!" She said as she pointed a finger at him, making him blink, "What?! Not even!" He said as he scowled. "Yes! You are!" She said as she poked his belly. "If I'm such a bad ass then you don't need to be friends with me." He said as he looked away, she pouted, her eyes turning into puppy dog eyes, "But ... I like Kurosaki-kun" She said as she poked his sides slowly, looking up at him with her eyes lashes bashing up and down.

He felt his stomach drop as he looked at her quickly, his face slowly turning red, she blinked at her own words and blushed herself, "N-Not like that though! I meant I like Kurosaki-kun a-as a badass! B-But that doesn't mean I only like you for being a badass I meant that I like the way you are and every- wait no! Not like that either! I mean-" Her words stopped as she felt arms wrap around her, the first thing she could do was blink, she looked up and saw him looking down at her, both of their cheeks were on fire, their heart beating quickly but at the same time, he said nothing, she said nothing, they just gazed into each other's eyes. Megumi didn't know why, but she felt her face getting closer to his face, Ichigo wasn't sure if he should let her move in or if he should be the one to move in closer, right then he was about to move his head closer to her's, she had already placed a soft kiss on his lips before he could move on in. He closed his eyes and kissed her back slowly, his arms pulling her onto him even more, she moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck. They keep on giving small kisses and pecks on each others lips as their school bags fell to the floor, his hand went to run his fingers through her hair, her soft pink hair. She loved the feel of being pressed against him, how warm his body is, the way his hands roam around, she loves the feeling of them being so close together and so did he.

They both pulled back form each other, he looked at her and she looked at him. And they both smiled, hugging tightly as they confessed their love to each other.

Yup. Their gonna be late for school today.


End file.
